This invention relates to a timepiece and more particularly to a timepiece capable of displaying time without using any time, minute and second hands.
With recent advance in the art of electronics, driving systems of various type have been developed for driving timepieces. Such developments can be classified into two types, one directed to display time at extremely high accuracies and the other directed to develope timepieces of good design. The invention relates to a timepiece of the latter type. In an analogue timepiece utilizing a relatively large dial plate such as an ordinary clock or a wall clock it is possible to directly read the time. However, in such a clock a long and a short hands radially extending from the center of the dial plate and in some cases a second hand is provided for displaying hours, minutes and seconds. Accordingly, when viewed at a glance or viewed from a remote point, reading of the time is often mistaken. This is especially true when the hands are read in the dim light.